I only say i love you at airports
by palexanddegrassilover
Summary: This story is about the love between Manny Santos and Alex Nunez and if its real
1. Chapter 1

"that was a romantic night" said manny

"was? no sweet heart the night isnt over" said alex. Then just out of no where alex pins manny to the wall and give her the most passionate

kiss every.

"lets take this to the room" manny said between kiss.

manny hops on alex and wraps her legs around alex's waist.

"i never thought i i'll have u n bed on our first date" alex said

" stop talkin before u spoil it" manny said as she hops on the bed

they start kissing and rolling over on each other and stopping soon as they get to the end of the bed.

manny is on top of alex kissing deeper and deeper everytime

"take off your shirt" manny said

"yes mother" alex said while quicky take off her shirt

" i amirer your abs you work out?''

"only when iam having sex" making manny start laughing

5 minutes goes by and the girls are completely naked,alex is on top of manny rockin her world

"no not right there,here"

"oh, sorry hun"

" yeah, yeah oh my good right there"

" while music to my ears"

10 minutes later after manny screaming alex's name and moaning the girls done and manny is laying down n alex arms playing with her fingers.

" what am i going to tell my parents" manny said

" am sure there understand"

" oh really maybe my mom but not my father"

" Why not he should trust his beauiful daughter"

" My father is the whole opposite he will not ever trus me"

" well rite now he doesnt matter only me and you"

"thats why i love you" manny said. And alex jus close her eyes bout to doze off." ALEX!!" Manny yell

"what??" alex yelled back

" Hello, i want u to say the words that i jus said to you back so i really know you like me"

"oh, i do too" alex said with a fake smile

" you kno what i would really like it if you sleeped on the coach" manny said pointing to the door"

alex just put on a tank top and some short short and got a blanket and walk out the room and tripped makin manny laugh

"that was not funni to me" alex said on the floor

" well it was to me" manny trying to say still laughing "goodnight'

"yeah, yeah, yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day alex woke up to a alarm clock

"manny!!" and no one answer

she go and look in the room to see the bed made up and a note on the bed

" i went to the gym with emma, be back around 8v see ya later

- love manny"

I guess i have the house to myself, alex said to herself i guess i can have a small get together and ran out the room to the phone

After calling everybody she and jay kno she toke a shower and came ou looking fine then ever she pick up the phone to call jay.

" Hey jay you coming"

" Coming to what"

" Am having a party" she said exciteing as ever

" Let me get this straigh your having a party 3:00 in the afternoon"

" Yep"

" Cool ill be over there soon, Bye"

" Bye"

She put some beers out and some crunking music. Then eventually the party guess start to show up with more and more beers.

"Jay!!'

" Hi, Alex, i like the turn out this will b the party of the century"

" Yeah, i kn-" alex stop talkin when she heard the phone ring

"hold on the phone"

" ok am going to talk to this sexii mama here"

"HELLO"

" Hay babe"

"HI MANNY"

" Whats all that noise and why r you screaming"

" AM NOT SCREAMING YOU MUST ME"

" Alex you not having a party are you"

" ME GO AGAINST YOUR RULES AND HAVE A PARTY, NOOOO" in the background you can here crashing and boys disagreeing

" UMM, HONEY I HAVE TO GO" and before manny could say anything she hung up the phone in manny's face

Manny and Emma at the gym

"hello, hello, oh my god i cant believe she hung up on me"

" who alex she wouldnt do that would she" said emma

" i think she is having a party cause i heard loud music, boys yelling, and crashing"

" yea she is having the party of the century. Just forget about it its just a party"

"just a party the last party alex went to she had sex with a girl and it wasnt me"

" but you trust her enough to start back over with another first date and speaking of first date what did yall do"

Manny was about to answer the call intil she was interrupt by a call

"Hello"

" Hay manny am so glad i got in touch with you iam in a problem"

" WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM"

"I am in jail"

"JAIL"


End file.
